Run With You
by WKS0711
Summary: Kyuhyun, sang putri konglomerat yang sering kabur dari acara perjodohan yang diatur oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ketika ia harus memilih diantara dua pilihan, memilih untuk menuruti kemauan orang tuanya atau memilih Choi Siwon, pria yang disukainya di kampus? Lalu bagaimana dengan pria bertopeng yang selalu menolongnya saat ia kabur dari acara perjodohan? WonKyu FF GS


_**Title : Run With You**_

_**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Choi Siwon**_

_**Cho Yunho**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_**Lee Donghae**_

_**Kim Jongwoon**_

_**Kim Jungmo**_

_**Cho Hankyung, dll.**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Type : Twoshot (1/2)**_

_**Length : 3761 words**_

_**Author : WKS0711**_

_**Summary :**_

_**Kyuhyun, sang putri konglomerat yang sering kabur dari acara perjodohan yang diatur oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dan ketika ia harus memilih diantara dua pilihan, memilih untuk menuruti kemauan orang tuanya ataukah memilih Choi Siwon, sunbae yang disukainya di kampus? Lalu bagaimana dengan pria bertopeng yang selalu menolongnya saat ia ingin kabur dari acara perjodohan?**_

.

.

.

.

.

Malam minggu itu menjadi malam yang istimewa bagi keluarga Cho. Pasalnya, keluarga Kim datang berkunjung ke kediaman mereka. Keduanya akan mengadakan malam bersama dengan maksud tersembunyi di dalamnya. Perjodohan.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu sudah diketahui dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun. Meski sebenarnya orang tuanya hanya memberitahu bahwa mereka akan makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Kim, namun ia tahu pasti maksud dibalik itu semua. Kenapa? Karena ini bukanlah yang pertama kali bagi Kyuhyun. Bisa dibilang, orang tuanya sering mengundang rekan bisnis mereka dengan maksud perjodohan. Namun semua perjodohan itu berakhir dengan kegagalan karena Kyuhyun sering melarikan diri dari acara itu.

Dan nampaknya, ia sudah bersiap untuk kabur kembali.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Jadi, jangan berharap kau bisa kabur lagi."

Suara berat seorang Cho Hankyung membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu hanya menelan ludahnya takut.

Dan kini, ia tengah berdiam diri di kamarnya. Ia sudah mendengar kedatangan keluarga Kim, namun Kyuhyun tak ingin menemui mereka. Ingin melarikan diri pun ia tak bisa. Ayahnya sudah menugaskan dua orang bodyguard untuk berjaga di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Jadi, Kyuhyun memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamarnya.

Kyuhyun terus memejamkan matanya. Berharap kakaknya segera datang dan menolongnya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau-"

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku? Dasar kau-"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Kyuhyun. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju pintu kamarnya lalu menempelkan salah satu telinganya pada daun pintu. Dan apa yang ia dengar? Suara beberapa orang yang dijatuhkan begitu saja ke lantai. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"

Suara ribut itu berhenti, terganti oleh suara seorang pria yang terdengar dari balik pintu. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Oppa!"

"Aku akan membuka pintunya. Bersabarlah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia pun bergerak menjauhi pintu, dan sedetik kemudian pintu itu terbuka karena didobrak. Pria itu mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk segera pergi.

"Cepat pergi, Kyu-ah!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan pria tadi, sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti dan berteriak. "Gomawo, Yunho oppa!"

Kini Kyuhyun berada di lantai bawah, setelah berhasil menuruni tangga dari lantai 3. Ia melihat sebuah jendela besar yang ada di dapur rumahnya. Untungnya pintu jendela terbuka. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun meloncat dari jendela itu.

"Hup!" Kyuhyun berhasil mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas tanah. Namun kemudian..

"Kabur lagi, Nona Cho?" Suara berat seorang pria mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia mendapati sesosok pria bertubuh tegap tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Meskipun di keremangan malam seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun dapat mengenali sosok itu.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo, kita pergi."

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan mau tak mau Kyuhyun pun menerimanya. Mereka berdua pun segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tanpa security. Tanpa orang-orang suruhan ayahnya.

Ia merasa bebas, berlari meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa beban.

Meski ia tahu, keesokan harinya ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayahnya.

Setidaknya, ia tak menderita malam ini bukan? Duduk manis di acara makan malam dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin dilontarkan oleh rekan bisnis ayahnya. Dan mungkin juga ayahnya akan mengatur jadwal kencan untuknya dan putra dari rekan bisnisnya.

Kyuhyun muak dengan semua itu. Dan malam ini ia tak merasakan itu semua karena dia berhasil kabur dari rumahnya.

Berlari bersama seorang pria, yang setiap saat selalu ada di saat ia ingin kabur dari rumahnya sendiri. Meski ia bertopeng, namun ia merasa aman dengan pria itu dibanding ayahnya sendiri.

#

"Hoamm~"

Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia mendapati kakaknya yang tengah duduk santai sembari memainkan Ipad miliknya.

"Oppa? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kenapa? Karena ini apartemenku, bodoh."

Dan di detik itu juga Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa kali ini ia berada di apartemen kakaknya. Terbukti dari beberapa foto yang terpajang di kamar kakaknya itu. Foto dirinya bersama kekasihnya.

"Oh, begitu ya..hehe" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Yunho mendecih sebal.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Terlalu banyak hutang budi yang kau tanggung padaku. Kapan kau akan membayarnya?"

"Aigo, kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah kau tidak rela menolong adik kesayanganmu ini? Itu namanya bukan hutang budi, tapi kasih sayang yang diberikan sang kakak pada adiknya. Arraseo?!"

"Yah, yah, terserah kau saja."

Yunho beranjak dari kursinya kemudian bergerak menyalakan televisi. Begitu televisi menyala, terpampang sebuah berita panas yang mengejutkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa lihat? Lagi-lagi berita seperti ini muncul, dan ini semua berkat ulahmu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tapi kau juga selalu membantuku, Yunho oppa." Sahut Kyuhyun tak terima. "Lagipula, kenapa ini semua salahku? Salahkan appa yang begitu terkenal hingga setiap tingkahnya itu selalu masuk berita."

Yunho menoyor kepalanya dengan pelan. "Dasar bodoh."

Pria itu pun melenggang pergi menuju dapur. Kyuhyun yang mendapat hadiah spesial dari kakaknya itu tertawa kecil.

#

Setelah meletakkan sepeda kesayangannya di tempat parkir, Kyuhyun pun bergegas pergi menuju kelasnya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan banyak orang yang merasa aneh padanya. Ya, Kyuhyun adalah putri dari pemilik perusahaan ternama di Korea, tapi kenapa pergi ke universitas dengan sepeda? Tidak dengan mobil mewah.

Dan tidak hanya itu saja, orang-orang di kampus itu tengah membicarakan berita terhangat di pagi hari itu. Apa lagi kalau bukan tentang kejadian semalam?

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang kau perbuat lagi semalam?" ucap Sungmin sembari menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mendelik, tak peduli.

"Seperti biasa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aigo, aigo..kau tak dengar bagaimana mahasiswa-mahasiswi itu membicarakanmu? Mereka bilang, kau seperti ratu kerajaan yang sombong sampai-sampai bangsawan manapun yang melamarmu kau tolak."

"Mereka salah asumsi, Minnie-ah. Aku tidak menolaknya, aku hanya kabur dari acara perjodohan yang memuakkan itu."

"Tetap saja itu penolakan, Kyuhyunnie~.." Sungmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yg chubby itu dengan gemas. Dan tentu saja si empunya pipi mengembungkan pipi dengan kesal.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku tidur." ujar Kyuhyun sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dan saat itu juga, matanya tak sengaja memandang keluar jendela. Ia melihat beberapa mahasiswa yang berjalan melewati kelasnya. Tidak, pandangannya hanya terfokus pada satu orang di antara sekian banyak mahasiswa yang lain. Orang itu, satu sosok yang ia idamkan sejak ia pertama kali menjalani ospek di universitas itu.

'Jika saja sunbae yang akan dijodohkan denganku tadi malam, aku tidak akan menolaknya. Karena dialah... orang yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar setiap mengingatnya.'

#

Sekumpulan mahasiswa Managemen Bisnis itu memasuki salah satu basecamp pagi itu. Setelah mereka duduk, salah satu di antaranya menyalakan televisi yang memang disediakan di basecamp itu. Tampak decakan kagum dari beberapa mahasiswa tersebut ketika melihat berita yang pertama kali disuguhkan setelah televisi menyala.

"Dia melakukannya lagi." desis Donghae tak percaya. Matanya tak lepas memandang sosok cantik yang kini jadi pemberitaan hangat di layar televisi.

"Dia memang benar-benar hebat! Ah, apakah aku harus mencobanya juga?" seru Zhoumi yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini, memangnya kau sepadan dengannya? Dengar baik-baik, akulah yang paling berhak bersanding dengan Putri Kyuhyun dibanding kau!"

"Apa? Berasal dari latar belakang keluarga yang sama belum tentu diterima oleh sang Putri! Aku memang bukan dari keluarga pengusaha, tapi aku lebih baik dibandingkan kau!"

"Mwo? Dasar China oleng!"

"Anchovy!"

"Hey, hey..sudahlah, sudah. Kenapa kalian jadi ribut seperti ini? Aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar beritanya karena kalian terlalu berisik!" hardik Yesung yang memang sedari tadi duduk diam memperhatikan berita dengan seksama. Namun bukannya diam, Eunhyuk dan Zhoumi malah melotot ke arah Yesung.

"Kau juga, hyung! Hah, meskipun kami semua tahu jika Putri Kyuhyun lebih mengidolakanmu dibanding kami, tapi tetap saja aku lebih cocok dengannya! Apalagi latar belakang keluargamu adalah kalangan musisi. Cih, mana mungkin dia akan menerimamu sebagai pendampingnya." ujar Eunhyuk berapi-api. Yesung dan juga lainnya yang mendengar ocehan tak jelas dari Eunhyuk hanya berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Haah..tetap saja, kita tidak tahu bagaimana tipe Putri Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Jadi, semua orang mempunyai hak yang sama untuk menjadi suaminya. Kau mengerti, Eunhyuk?"

Eunhyuk hanya menanggapi kata-kata Donghae dengan malas. Jika Donghae sudah menasihatinya, ia tak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

Perdebatan itu terhenti seiring dengan televisi yang tiba-tiba mati. Semua mata kini tertuju pada sosok yang tiba-tiba mematikan televisi tersebut.

"Kenapa kau mematikannya?"

Siwon, orang itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia meletakkan remote tv dengan sembarangan lalu duduk santai di kursinya, dengan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?"

Siwon terkekeh sebentar sebelum ia menjawab, "Aku yakin, sampai kapanpun Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menerima berbagai pria yang dijodohkan dengannya."

"Mwo?!" Donghae, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, dan Yesung melotot kaget. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena dia belum benar-benar menemukan cinta sejatinya."

Siwon beranjak dari kursinya lalu pergi keluar dari basecamp, meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya yang melongo kebingungan. Siwon terus tersenyum sendiri. Tampak lesung pipit terus menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak sadar, jika cinta sejatinya benar-benar dekat dengannya." gumamnya pelan.

#

"Mwo? Jadi dia datang lagi?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Saat ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di kantin karena memang sudah waktunya untuk istirahat. Dan saat ini, mereka berdua tengah mengobrol (atau lebih tepatnya curhat) di salah satu meja kantin. Sungmin yang masih penasaran dengan cerita Kyuhyun bertanya dengan bersemangat, "Apakah dia masih memakai topeng?"

"Ne."

"Aah..kenapa dia senang sekali memakai topeng, sih? Ah, jangan-jangan dia stalker yang berwajah buruk rupa sehingga dia memakai topeng lalu berubah menjadi superhero disaat kau perlu bantuan untuk kabur dari perjodohan!"

"Kau terlalu mengada-ada." ujar Kyuhyun dengan malas. "Aku yakin dia pasti memiliki wajah tampan, aku bisa menebak dari suaranya yang begitu menawan dan membuatku bergetar. Ah, aku seperti terhanyut dalam alunan piano Kim Ryeowook saat konser!"

"Dan kau bisa menebak siapa pria bertopeng itu?"

"Aku..hm..sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak punya perkiraan sama sekali tentang siapa pria bertopeng itu. Setiap ia datang lalu membawaku lari dari acara perjodohan, dia akan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat seolah aku benar-benar seseorang yang begitu berharga untuknya. Ia membawaku ke sebuah mobil, lalu ia mengemudikan mobilnya dan membawaku pergi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa setiap tiba dalam mobil, aku akan mengantuk dan setelahnya aku tidur. Dan paginya, aku selalu terbangun di apartemen Yunho oppa."

"Berarti pria bertopeng itu.."

"Bukan, bukan Yunho oppa. Aku sudah berulang kali bertanya tentang hal itu, tapi dia mengelak jika dia adalah pria itu. Dia hanya mengatakan, jika dia dan pria bertopeng memang saling mengenal, dan Yunho oppa telah berjanji pada orang itu untuk tidak membocorkan identitasnya kepadaku."

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Haah..lalu siapa sebenarnya orang itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Entahlah. Siapapun dia, aku akan sangat berterimakasih padanya karena dia telah berungkali menolongku."

Percakapan mereka terhenti begitu seseorang berjalan melewati meja mereka berdua. Sontak keduanya menoleh dan terkejut mendapati siapa yang lewat.

"B-barusan itu.. Siwon sunbae, bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit gagap. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"KYAA!" teriak Kyuhyun heboh, yang tentu saja membuat seisi kantin mengarahkan tatapan kesalnya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera menenangkan sahabatnya itu, karena ia tahu jika Kyuhyun merasa senang, ia akan terus meledak-ledak tanpa henti.

"Ya, ya, Cho Kyuhyun, hentikan! Kau mengganggu kenyamanan orang lain, kau tahu?" bisik Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencubit lengan Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Siwon sunbae berjalan melewati meja kita, kau tahu betapa senangnya aku? Aku berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya! Haa, Tuhan..terimakasih kau memberikan kesempatan emas seperti ini padaku.."

Sungmin menggeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurut berlebihan. Ia tahu jika Kyuhyun begitu mengidolakan seorang Choi Siwon, tapi tidak seperti ini bukan?

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah belakang, dan ia melihat sosok Choi Siwon duduk di belakangnya bersama geng-nya, empat orang itu. Kyuhyun semakin berteriak histeris melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

Baik Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Zhoumi hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa karena melihat reaksi putri mereka seperti itu. Mereka yang mengira Kyuhyun yang menyukai Yesung berteriak histeris karena melihat sang pujaan hati duduk bersama mereka. Terang saja mereka cemburu.

Tentu saja, orang yang disukai Kyuhyun bukanlah yang kalian kira.

#

_'Eomma is calling'_

Kyuhyun mengusap tombol hijau sebelum pada akhirnya ia melekatkan ponsel itu pada telinganya lalu mendengar suara eommanya dari seberang telepon. Sebelum eommanya bicara pun, ia sudah tahu topik pembicaraan yang akan disampaikan oleh ibu tercinta. Apalagi kalau bukan 'makan malam'?

"Ya eomma?"

_'Kita dan keluarga Shim akan makan malam bersama hari ini. Kau harus berdandan yang cantik, arraseo?'_

"Kenapa seperti itu? Eomma pasti sudah tahu, aku tidak akan menghadiri acara itu! Eomma pasti tahu dengan jelas apa alasanku, bukan?"

'_Kau mau mati, Cho Kyuhyun?'_

Glup. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan takut. Suara di seberang telepon sana berubah menjadi suara pria paruh baya yang sudah sangat ia kenal, sampai suara tegasnya pun mampu membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun merinding.

_'Kau harus hadir, Kyuhyun. Setidaknya kau hormati kedatangan mereka dan bersikap manis di hadapan mereka. Bukankah hal itu tidak sulit untuk kau lakukan?'_

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa, appa! Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak ingin dijodohkan-"

_'Jika kau mencoba kabur lagi, kupastikan seluruh fasilitas yang aku berikan aku cabut dengan paksa!'_

"Appa!"

Namun sayang, ayahnya telah menutup telepon secara sepihak. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang kenapa selalu dibayang-bayangi ayahnya itu.

"Benarkah aku harus menyerah sekarang?"

#

Malam itu, sesuai dengan apa yang diatur oleh ayah Kyuhyun, pertemuan antara dua keluarga besar pun akhirnya dilakukan. Keluarga Cho yang sudah lama mengenal Keluarga Shim sejak mereka menjalin bisnis beberapa tahun yang lalu membuat pertemuan mereka malam ini tidak terasa canggung. Mereka saling bertukar cerita satu sama lain, terutama Presdir Cho dan Presdir Shim yang larut dalam percakapan bisnis mereka. Lain halnya dengan para ibu yang lebih asyik membicarakan tentang kehidupan sosialitanya dan keluarganya.

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Ah, lain daripada biasanya. Malam ini, sesuai dengan apa yang diminta ibunya tadi siang, ia duduk manis bersama mereka. Dengan penampilan yang cantik dan mempesona, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat acara pertemuan mereka yang disulap jadi acara menggosip ria. Keluarga Shim memang sesekali mengajaknya untuk ngobrol, dan Kyuhyun selalu menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Dan itu membuat anggapan keluarga Shim bahwa putri Cho ini memang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, dan bersikap lemah lembut seperti itu. Membuat mereka semakin menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi menantu mereka.

Dan siapa yang tahu jika Kyuhyun tersenyum palsu sedari tadi? Karena sebenarnya, ia benar-benar muak dengan acara ini. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai mengutuk putra keluarga Shim yang sekarang belum datang juga ke acara itu.

"Annyeong hasseyo, maaf aku terlambat."

Suara seorang pria membuat semua orang yang hadir dalam acara itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Pria itu membungkuk sopan seraya menebarkan senyumannya yang begitu menawan.

"SHIM CHANGMIN?" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah pria itu. Ia terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya di SMA di acara makan malam ini?

"Cho..Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau ada..disini?" ucap Changmin sedikit terbata. Ia juga terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Jadi gadis yang dimaksudkan orang tuanya itu Kyuhyun yang beritanya sering menghiasi layar televisi?

"Aah..astaga, aku bisa gila. Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi, King of Yadong? Haah..aku benar-benar gila."

"Apa?" Baik orang tua Kyuhyun maupun Changmin kaget dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun. King of Yadong? Maksudnya?

"Hey, apa kau bilang?!"

"Bukannya kau memang raja yadong, Chang? Dulu kau sering membawa majalah dewasa ke sekolah, lalu memperlihatkannya pada teman-temanmu yang lain. Dan aku yakin sampai sekarang pun kau masih mengoleksi hal-hal yang berbau yadong."

"Mwoya? H-hey, Cho Kyuhyun..kau.."

"Jadi apa yang eomma lihat kemarin itu majalah dewasa, Minnie?" Suara Nyonya Shim memotong kata-kata Changmin. "Eomma melihat kau membawa setumpuk majalah dan juga kaset. Apa itu semua.."

"T-tidak eomma, itu tidak benar! Hey kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, hah?" ucap Changmin mengelak sambil mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah tak peduli.

"Kyunnie, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merusak suasana, chagi." bisik Nyonya Cho pada putrinya. Ia jadi tidak enak dengan suasana sekarang ini yang tampak berbeda setelah Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. Bahkan Hankyung sendiri hanya diam sedari tadi, tak mengatakan apapun.

"Eomma tahu kan sekarang siapa dia? Apa eomma ingin menjodohkanku dengan pria seperti itu? Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku pergi saja."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya lalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Yang tersisa adalah keluarga Shim yang berkali-kali meminta maaf pada keluarga Cho sembari menahan rasa malu atas sikap anaknya.

Ia berjalan keluar dari restoran mewah itu begitu sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat seorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Pria bertopeng itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin pulang. Kau seharusnya tidak datang karena aku tidak berniat kabur kali ini."

"Kau mengikuti acara yang memuakkan itu?"

"Tentu saja, ayahku mengancamku jadi..mau bagaimana lagi."

Pria bertopeng itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang ditinggal begitu saja merasa heran, dia datang tanpa diminta dan sekarang pergi pun dengan seenaknya?

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pria itu.

"Kau kan tidak butuh bantuanku sekarang, jadi untuk apa aku tetap disini?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Temani aku pergi!"

#

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, beralaskan hamparan rumput hijau di pinggiran danau sambil menengadah ke langit. Tidak, mungkin hanya Kyuhyun saja. Karena nyatanya, pria bertopeng itu malah memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum melihat bintang.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Kyuhyun berdua dengan pria bertopeng itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dan tidak dalam keadaan tidur.

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semua bantuanmu selama ini. Sudah terlalu banyak aku melarikan diri dari acara perjodohan, dan kau selalu ada disaat aku ingin lari. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu."

Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara hewan-hewan kecil yang nampak senang bersahutan di malam hari.

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak membalas ucapan terimakasihku? Kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku ketika mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu?!"

Namun apa yang ia dapat? Pria bertopeng itu malah beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan langkah yang santai, dia terus berjalan. Tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun semakin jengkel. Kyuhyun yang notabene yeoja yang cukup jahil dan sedikit jual mahal (tidak untuk Choi Siwon) itu harus merelakan harga dirinya hanya untuk berterimakasih pada pria yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu. Entahlah, rasanya sifat asli Kyuhyun seakan menguap begitu saja ketika ia bersama pria itu. Ah, apa yang terjadi?

#

Pagi di hari Rabu itu, suasana kampus tampak begitu ramai seperti biasanya. Seorang yeoja yang tiada lain adalah Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-endap. Ya, memang sedikit bodoh karena tetap saja gerak-geriknya itu menarik perhatian banyak orang. Sampai di kelasnya, ia langsung menuju tempat duduknya dan menghela nafas lega.

"Haah..aku pikir orang-orang akan membicarakan tentangku pagi kali ini. Yah, sepertinya kejadian semalam itu tidak tercium media-"

"Kejadian apa?" Kyuhyun hampir terjungkal dari kursinya saat mendengar suara Sungmin yang mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Omo, kenapa kau mengagetkanku? Aku hampir jantungan, kau tahu?"

Seolah tak peduli, Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun lalu berkata, "Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi semalam. Apa orang tuamu mengadakan acara itu lagi?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Benarkah? Aigo~..bukankah itu sudah keterlaluan? Baru beberapa hari yang lalu orang tuamu mengatur pertemuan dengan keluarga Jungmo, dan sekarang? Aigo~..rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah." ucap Sungmin sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri. Kyuhyun menggeleng melihat tingkah Sungmin yang terlalu mendramatisir.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu."

"Dan setelah inipun orang tuamu pasti akan melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Kau benar."

"Dan kau akan mencoba kabur lagi?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak suka dengan perjodohan."

"Sampai kapan?"

Kyuhyun tertegun seketika. Benar, ia sama sekali hal ini akan berakhir kapan. Sampai kapan?

Keluarga Cho terutama sang presdir sangat selektif dalam memilih calon menantu. Alasannya? Sudah jelas, bahwa mereka ingin memiliki besan yang selevel dengannya. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang sekarang menjadi mahasiswa semester akhir, keluarga Cho sudah memikirkan dengan matang rencana ke depannya setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Selain kakaknya, Kyuhyun juga akan mendapat posisi tinggi di perusahaan raksasa milik keluarga Cho. Oleh karena itu, tidak sembarang orang yang menjadi calon menantu keluarga Cho.

Kontras sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin bebas memilih pria yang ia sukai daripada harus dijodohkan seperti ini.

Meski pada kenyataan, itu terasa sangat sulit bagi Kyuhyun.

#

Selesai kuliah, Kyuhyun yang dijemput kakaknya itu dengan ferrari segera melesat pulang menuju rumah mereka. Yunho adalah tipikal orang yang gila kerja, jadi setiap harinya ia akan pulang ke rumah pada malam hari. Dan tentu saja, ia tidak terbiasa menjemput adiknya. Namun sekarang? Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, ini merupakan sesuatu yang lain dari biasanya, karena sebelumnya Yunho tidak seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi?

"Aah..akhirnya kalian pulang juga." ucap Nyonya Cho menyambut kedatangan kedua anaknya. Di sampingnya telah duduk seorang pria yang tiada lain adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Apa yang ingin appa bicarakan pada kami berdua?" tanya Yunho to the point, membuat Hankyung mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah Yunho.

"Minggu depan kita akan melakukan pertunangan."

"Untukku?" Yunho tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Akhirnya ayahnya mengatakan hal ini juga.

"Bukan kau, tapi Kyuhyun."

"AKU?" Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang kaget. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Ya, setelah melewati berbagai kejadian yang hampir semua itu adalah ulahmu, maka aku memutuskan untuk melangsungkan pertunangan untukmu."

"T-tapi..kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Tentu kau sudah tahu bagaimana ulah adikmu selama ini. Jangan salah, aku juga tahu bagaimana kau membantunya selama ini, Yunho."

Yunho hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan sang presdir.

"Kali ini, aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun darimu, Kyuhyun. Jangan memberontak dan mencoba kabur lagi, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Hankyung beranjak berdiri dari sofa lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. "Ini semua kulakukan untukmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Hankyung pun pergi disusul oleh sang istri, Cho Heechul. Sedangkan kedua anak mereka malah diam membatu di atas sofa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk dengan pasrah.

"Kyu.." Yunho menatap adiknya dengan iba. Bagaimana bisa adiknya mengalami hal seperti ini? Ia tahu, di dalam hatinya Kyuhyun sama sekali menolak apa kata ayah mereka tadi. Kyuhyun memang tidak ingin dijodohkan. Tapi harus bagaimana?

Kyuhyun berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya. Setelah ia menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya, ia merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Ia menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan sendu. Terpampang foto Choi Siwon yang ia jadikan sebagai walpaper ponselnya. Sejujurnya, ia ingin pria itulah yang akan ditunangkan dengannya. Tapi Choi Siwon itu siapa? Bahkan semua orang pun tidak tahu bagaimana latar belakang pria itu. Seakan-akan, pria itu memang menyembunyikan kehidupan pribadinya dari semua orang. Jika Kyuhyun memilih Siwon sebagai tunangannya, pasti orang tuanya akan menolak.

"Apa benar aku harus menyerah sekarang? Aku tahu ini bodoh, tapi..aku benar-benar mencintaimu, sunbae. Dan kenyataannya, aku tak bisa menolak permintaan orang tuaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sebenarnya masih ada hutang FF, tapi aku malah bikin FF baru -_- Tapi gak apalah ya, kalau mau dibaca monggo..hehe, moga suka ya^^

Gimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Apakah Kyuhyun akan menuruti permintaan kedua orang tuanya, ataukah ia akan meminta sunbaenya untuk jadi kekasihnya? Lalu siapakah pria bertopeng itu? Semuanya akan terkuak di chap depan..hehe

The last, wanna review?^^


End file.
